


[Podfic] Holding Wonder Like a Cup

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Fluff, Gen, POV Animal, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofHolding Wonder Like a Cupby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Two years after he becomes the steward of Kaer Morhen, Jan figures out how to bring cats in and keep them there.Thirteen years later, a Witcher finally gets to pet a cat for the first time.
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 34
Kudos: 111





	[Podfic] Holding Wonder Like a Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holding Wonder Like a Cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111471) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:18:20  
**Size:** 19.9 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Holding Wonder Like a Cup - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-14/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack14_HoldingWonderLikeACup%20_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Without Purring

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Holding Wonder Like a Cup (no purring) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-14/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack14_HoldingWonderLikeACup%20_byInexplicifics_nosfx.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my pupper, who despite her certainty that my experimentations with kitty noises were attempts to initiate communication, heroically contained her responses while I was recording. She will get an extra ear scratch or belly rub for each comment and kudos you leave. ;)


End file.
